


Things you´re done

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Pieces of Stardust [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, Musing, Shore Leave, together on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a peaceful moment on the beach...no more and no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you´re done

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native speaker, so please forgive me any mistakes. Would you? 
> 
> And I would like to say thanks, for the friendly words and the Kudos. ♥

 

* * *

 

  _ **Memories aren't created from things you said you would do...** _

  _ **T**_ ** _hey built from things you've done._ **

 

  

Quiet waves sloshed to the small beach, which glowed in the light of the setting sun like molten glass.

He went with his fingers through silky-soft, shining pitch black strands of hair and enjoyed the unexpected breathing space, after three infinitely long and strained weeks aboard the Enterprise. And for the first time in his life he felt really accepted, find his place in this life, that incessantly threw stones in his path.

But, after all, he had taken the best of all paths on this long way: His friends, the command about the shiny federation flagship, an enemy who had changed to a friend and then too so much more. It proved to be true what was said: Memories aren't created from things you said you would do... they built from things you've done. And he was never a person to sit still and wait, he could not watch and hope that the things were regulated itself. Thus did not run life. The real life brings death and losses with itself, fights, setbacks, but also hope, light and at last love.

He could and did not want to live without this extraordinary man on his side anymore.

However...

This.Life.Was.Worth.Every.Single.Challenge.


End file.
